The Travel Penny
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: One day, Rina has a problem. The same day, Micky meets a mysterious man on the street. The Monkees start having dreams about a strange girl who appears to be in trouble. What will they do if they find they can possibly save her? No good at summaries...R&R (posted this before. It's been re-posted in chapters...)
1. Chapter 1

June 27, 1967

Micky Dolenz was walking down the street when out of the blue an old man appeared in front of him. Micky was somewhat surprised when the old man reached for him.

"Come…" he said in an almost whisper. Micky came up to him and grabbed his arm to steady the old man. He handed Micky a bright penny. "Keep it safe." That was the last thing the man said before he faded into the mist that came out of nowhere.

Micky shrugged and examined the penny. He was taken aback when the date on it said, 2012.

"But that's like 45 years from now." He muttered to himself before shoving it in his pocket.

June 27, 2012

Rina Frost was sound asleep when a scream ripped through the air. 'Oh no.' she thought, 'I thought I'd be safe here.' She heard the ear splitting scream again before she got out of her fear and bolted for a nearby window. She climbed out skillfully and quietly, and onto the fire escape.

She'd been on the run for a long time now. Ever since she found that stupid penny and went into the wrong time zone, the time police had been after her. She suddenly had reason to believe the people chasing her at the moment weren't the police, though. She hid behind a small car for cover until she could think of where to go. She saw the tall warrior run past in a hurry to find her. 'That wasn't a time officer.' She thought slowly standing up so not to be seen. It was too late, it had seen her. It roared at her and charged her.

She let out what sounded to her like a squeak before jumping out of the way. Unfortunately, it knew what she was planning and grabbed at her. It caught her around the waist, and let out another roar of delight, as it carried her off, thrashing and squirming in his arms.

June 28, 1967 2:30 a.m.

Micky woke up in a cold sweat. He knew he dreamt something horrible, but he couldn't quite remember what. He saw Mike sitting up in is bed, looking worried.

"I'm all right, Mike, go back to sleep." He told him with a sigh. Mike muttered something uncomprehendable and went back to sleep.

Micky did somewhat the same thing, but without success. He groaned and threw the cover off himself and went downstairs. He was met by Peter coming up the stairs.

"You all right, Pete?" he asked him. Peter shook his head, eyes wide with fear. "Then come down here with me and we'll talk." He nodded and went back down the stairs in a hurry. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Micky.

Micky followed him down the stairs and flipped on the light, before sitting down with him. He looked at Peter before speaking again, "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Peter looked Micky in the face and nodded, "I had a bad dream."

"Me too." Micky said simply, "What was yours?"

"I'm not too sure," Peter said frowning in concentration, "I know there was a girl, and this thing was chasing her, but I don't know where she was. It was like…I don't ever know."

Micky looked up, startled at what he'd just heard, "Did you say there was a girl?" Peter nodded again, "And a creature?" Peter looked at him and nodded again, "But you didn't know where they were?"

"Yes, Micky I just said all that!" Peter said frustrated.

"NO, I mean did it look like it was in the near future?" Micky asked leaning closer to him in his excitement.

"I guess, I don't really know what the near future would look like, but I guess so." Peter shrugged, and then frowned, "why do you ask? Just curious."

Micky smiled wickedly, "because I had the same dream."

Peter crossed his arms, "And why is that a good thing?"

"Did I say it was a good thing?" Micky said crossing his own arms in response, "I just said I had the same dream as you, Peter."

Peter stood up grumbling, "Well your smile implied it. Do you want some tea, while I'm makin it?" Micky nodded and put his forehead on the table with a groan.

Peter came back a few minutes later with two mugs of hot water with tea bags in them. "Thanks Pete." Micky said not picking up his head.

**Ok, It's kinda short, but it's the first chapter, Sooo...Yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2

June 28, 2012 2:30 a.m.

"Where're you taking me?!" Rina screamed at the warrior carrying her over its shoulder.

"Shut up, girl!" it growled as it slammed open an old steel door with a loud bang. It shoved her into a chair and tied her down there. "Now tell me where the coin is!"

"I all ready told you, I DON'T HAVE IT!" she yelled. It reached up and grabbed her by the hair.

"Fine, then you'll have to answer to my master." It laughed maniacally before walking out of the room.

Rina whimpered and bowed her head, 'why don't they believe me? It's all because of that old man; I wouldn't be in this mess if he'd never given me that stupid penny.'

The warrior came back in the room accompanied by a tall looking man. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Rina Frost…" he said with a grimace.

"Who are you?! How do you know me?" Rina was in a panic. No one was supposed to know her here.

"Ok, I'll play your game. I'll tell you who I am and how I know you, when you give me the coin."

"I all ready told your minion over there, I don't have it." She said calmly repeating herself.

"Then where is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled. 'you are such a liar!" she thought, 'you know the old man has it, so why are you protecting him?'

"YOU LIE!" the man said in her ear. "I know you know where it is, so save yourself and TELL ME!" he got up in her face. His fowl breath making its way to her nostrils.

She did her best not to gag before answering, "What are you gonna do if I don't tell you?"

An evil grin appeared on the man's face, "OH, you don't wanna find out."

"Maybe I do…" Rina said trying to sound brave, but almost failing.

"Izzy, I want you to get the answer out of her, if it kills her first." The man said before leaving the room.

The creature smiled evilly and out of nowhere pulled a dark purple blade with deep red blood stains from many victims with possibly the same fate Rina had.

June 28, 1967 11:00 a.m.

Mike Nesmith sat straight up in bed. 'What time is it?' he thought looking at his alarm clock. 'Why did they let me sleep till 11:00, I'll be late for my date with Alyssa?' he threw the covers off his bed and got dressed in a hurry.

He barreled down the stairs, and found the rest of the guys gathered around the table in a heated conversation.

"Guys," Mike said sitting down with them, "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Sorry Mike," Peter said, catching Mike's attention. He saw Peter's scared expression and his expression softened. "We didn't mean to let you sleep. I was gonna go and get you, but I forgot."

"It's all right Pete, are you ok?" he asked out of curiosity.

Peter shrugged, "I had a bad dream last night."

"Oh, Peter why didn't you tell me?" Mike said looking concerned.

"I didn't tell you cause Micky had one too, and he met me on the stairs, so I talked to him." Peter looked guilty.

"Yeah, Mike," Davy said, "They had the same dream."

Mike frowned, "How do you know?"

"It was about this chick that was running from this alien thingy in the near future." Davy responded a little too sarcastically than Mike could have liked.

"Izzy…" Mike whispered subconsciously to himself.

"Izzy?" Micky said, "Who's Izzy, Mike?" Micky asked looking at the tall Texan with a frown.

"Uh, nobody," Mike said standing up, "I gotta go; I have a date with Alyssa."

"Ok, have fun, Mike." Peter said with a wave.

Mike was scared out of his wits he'd had a dream similar to Peter's, but the girl wasn't running, she had already been captured, and was being questioned, and most likely being tortured for information about a coin. 'What did that mean anyway?' he thought to himself as he walked to Alyssa's house, 'and what did it mean when she said she was in a different time zone?' he shrugged it off when Alyssa opened her door at his knock.

"Hey Mike, you ready?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yep," he said with a nod, "But we'll have to walk, Micky and Peter need the car today for groceries."

"That's all right," she said with a wave of her hand, "It's a nice day, walking could do me some good." She smiled again as he led her down the street. He decided to take for a walk in the park anyway, so why not get a head start on the walking.

When they got there, Alyssa and Mike went to the play ground, just because they could. Alyssa had Mike push her on the swings for a while, and then they climbed up onto the jungle-jim and sat at the top of the slide.

Surprisingly there weren't any kids around to complain about them blocking the way down the slide. They sat and talked about the different types of music they liked and what they used to do when they were little, like where they lived and grew up.

Eventually they both were getting tired and decided to walk back. They were about half way home when Alyssa suddenly turned toward Mike.

"I'm sorry, Mike." She said giving him a small kiss, before turning around, "But I have to go." He frowned at her and was about to question her. 'Wasn't I walking her home?' he asked himself, and then saw that she was slowly fading into a mist that had congregated around her feet.

A few minutes had gone by before he realized he was staring at a blank spot on the sidewalk where Alyssa had once been standing.

Mike was in shock the whole way back to his house. He thought about going to Alyssa's house to see if she was there, but he somehow knew she wasn't.

"Hey Mike." Davy greeted him as he came through the door to their pad, "You ok?"

Mike numbly shook his head and sat shakily down on the couch. "My girlfriend just disappeared into oblivion."

"She didn't like you at all?" Davy responded sitting down next to him.

"No, I mean she literally disappeared." Mike said looking his short friend in the eye.

"Yeah, ok, Mike." Davy patted Mike on the shoulder before leaving the room in a hurry.

Mike sat in shock until Peter and Micky got home with several bags of groceries in their arms.

"I believe you guys now." He said taking a wobbly bag of eggs out of Peter's arms.

"Believe us?" Peter said making a face, "About what, Mike?"

"About your dreams."

"Oh, yeah? How come?" Micky asked with a grin.

"Alyssa disappeared into oblivion on our walk back home."

"What does your girlfriend running away from you have to do with our dreams?" Peter asked putting away the milk and eggs.

"I mean she literally disappeared, guys. And I had a dream last night too. It was about this girl, she got captured by this alien thing, evidently named Izzy and this guy kept asking her where the coin was. She wouldn't tell him, though, so the guy decided to torture it out of her. That's all I remember, but I do know she kept referring to the coin being a penny."

Micky and Peter listened to Mike rant about his dream. It had picked up where theirs had left off, so this was helpful. At the word penny, Micky remembered something, "Mike?" he said sitting down at the table, "Did you say Alyssa disappeared?" Mike nodded. "The same thing happened to me, yesterday on my way home. Did she give you anything?" Mike shook his head, making Micky frown.

"Well there was this guy, right? And he just randomly appeared in front of me, right? He handed me this, then disappeared." Micky pulled a shiny penny out of his pocket and put it on the table. Peter picked it up and examined it before Mike could get to it.

"Mike!" he yelled, "the date, look at the date!"

He handed the penny to Mike.

The penny looked just as normal as any other penny, except for the date. Instead of 1967 or lower, the date said 2012 on it.

Mike's eyes widened in surprise, "But that's 45 years from now!"

"I know that's what I said, but I thought I was goin crazy so I shoved it in my pocket and went on with my business."

"That's gotta be the coin they were talking about in our dreams." Peter said as Davy came in the room and dug around for something to eat.

"No it's not." He said making a face, "you all are just staying up to late."

"Well you can think what you want," Micky said, "but I think that girl needs our help."

Davy didn't say anything more; he just rolled his eyes, poured himself some juice, and walked away.

June 29, 2012

Rina took a deep breath, 'I have to get out of here.' She scouted the room for any chance of escape, but found nothing. These people definitely thought their dungeons through. The door flew open to reveal the tall man.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"My dear Rina," he replied painfully sarcastic, "you know exactly what I want."

"And I've all ready told you what I know." She said standing her ground.

"But I know you haven't told the whole truth," he said pulling up a chair, "I know there's something more to your story."

"I told you, I got the coin from an old man, which brought me here. Then I lost it, it just disappeared." She said through gritted teeth.

"It just disappeared…" he repeated in disbelief. Rina nodded grimly.

"You never told me who you were." She said numbly.

"Your right," he said, "I didn't. My name is Doctor Porter."

"Well, Porter," Rina said, "I've told you all I know, now let me go!"

"I'm so sorry, Rina," Porter said playing with the loose strands of her hair, "But I'm afraid I can't do that."

Rina felt like crying, 'what does this guy want with me?' unfortunately, Porter noticed this and grinned wickedly, "Rina, all you have to do is tell me the truth, and you're free to go."

"But I have!" she screamed tearfully.

"LIAR!" he yelled back at her. He slapped her across the face with a loud crack in the echo-y room.

Suddenly the alarm bell sounded. Porter brought his focus away from Rina and stood.

"Where are you going?" she whimpered.

"Don't worry," Porter responded, "I'll be back, Frost." With that he went out the door and slammed it loudly leaving Rina in complete darkness, with only the warning bell to make noise.


	3. Chapter 3

June 29, 1967

Davy smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock and snuggled back into his blankets. He vaguely heard the normal morning sound of Peter getting up, brushing his teeth, and all the other morning stuff. Davy groaned and tried to get comfortable again, but had no success. He sat up in bed and thought about the dream he'd just had. It sounded an awful lot like the dreams the others have been having, Davy, being the person he was, wouldn't admit it.

He pulled the covers away from himself and got out of bed. He put on some clean clothes and went to get something to eat.

"Morning Davy." Mike mumbled from behind the news paper.

"Morning Mike," he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down in his usual seat, "Whattcha doin?"

"Lookin for any job openings, as usual, Davy." He sighed back as Micky trudged down the stairs and yawned audibly.

"Morning Micky!" Peter said in his usual happy mood as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is Pete." Micky muttered back also sitting down. He sloppily poured himself some cereal, and they all went back to whatever they were doing. Suddenly Peter let out a yelp of surprise, "Guys!"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. He was slowly fading into the mysterious mist that Micky and Mike had both seen before.

"Mike, what's happening to him?" Davy said worriedly.

"He's fading, Davy." Mike said moving towards Peter, "Peter, can you hear me? Peter!"

He was almost gone, "Mike! Help me. What's happening?!"

"Peter!" Mike yelled, but it was too late, he was gone.

Davy stared at Peter's empty chair, not believing what had just happened to his friend.

"Now do you believe us Davy?!" Micky said angrily.

Davy nodded and suddenly remembered his dream, "Did either of you guys have one of those dreams last night?" he asked sheepishly. They both shook their heads at him, "Really, only me?" he grumbled.

"You had one too!?" Mike yelled, "And you weren't going to tell us!"

"I was going to, but I forgot about it." Davy said shrugging.

"Davy, those dreams are not something you just forget." Micky said getting frustrated.

"All right, guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but right now we need to figure out what happened to Peter, and how to get him back." Davy said. The other two nodded in agreement and Davy told them about his dream.

"So his name is Porter?" Micky asked, "Not really that terrifying of a name."

"It doesn't matter how scary his name sounds, Mick." Mike said rubbing his face in concentration.

"Who is this chick anyway?" Davy asked. He knew he'd seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't remember.

The other two shrugged, "I don't know," Mike said, "All I know is her name's Rina Frost and she's in trouble."

Micky was thinking about what Rina had said in Davy's dream, she had said the coin had brought her there, wherever there was. Micky reached in his pocket and pulled out the coin. He looked at trying to figure out how it works. Mike came over and looked at it himself.

"How does this stupid thing work?" Micky asked frustrated again.

"Micky you need to calm down if we're gonna get anything figured out." Mike said putting a hand on Micky's shoulder. Micky nodded and put the coin in the middle of the table and looked at it, hoping it would do something useful.

June 29, 2012

Peter was running from the tall man. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. He remembered sitting at the kitchen table with his friends, when he just appeared here. There was a loud alarm going off informing everyone in the premises he was there.

He turned a sharp corner and ran right into the creature he'd learned was called Izzy. It crawled at him and grabbed him around the waist picking him up. Peter let out a cry as he was carried to a dark room and thrown into a chair. Izzy tied him down and gagged him, then he left the room making sure to slam the door.

"Hello?" a voice asked sounding more than a little frightened. He tried to say something, but the gag kept him from saying anything. The voice was going to speak again, but the door opened again and the tall man entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Porter, who are you?" he said standing in front of Peter. He ripped off the gag causing Peter to wince, before speaking.

"Tork." he said his voice quivering.

"Well, Tork," Porter said "I need you to tell me how you got here."

"I don't know." Peter responded looking into Porter's cold black eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Porter asked sounding aggravated.

"One second I was at home, then another I was being chased by you and your…minion." He chose his words carefully, making sure to use the word minion to show Rina he was on her side. He didn't know how he knew Rina was the one in the room with him, but he did.

"Izzy." Porter said moving away from Peter, "You can do what you please with him."

"NOOO!" Rina screamed, "Don't hurt him. He doesn't know anything."

"And how exactly do you know that, Frost?" Porter asked ferociously.

"I just do, ok? Just don't hurt him." She pleaded almost in tears.

"I won't hurt him unless…" Porter's face produced another wicked smile.

"Unless what?" she asked hopefully.

"Unless you tell me where the coin is."

Rina's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Never." Porter snapped his fingers and Izzy pulled out his blood stained knife, and brought it to Peter's neck. "NO! All right, all right, I'll tell you." She sobbed, "The old man has it. When it disappears it goes back to him."

"Now Rina, was that so hard." He said lifting her head to look at him. She sniffled and closed her eyes. He turned back to Peter and snapped his finger again. Izzy backed away, leaving Peter unharmed. They both walked out the door and slammed it shut, leaving the light on for them to look at each other.

"Peter?" she sobbed. Peter looked at her, trying to remember her. He knew he'd met her some where before, but he couldn't remember where.

"How do you know me?" he asked simply with a shaky voice.

"I'm your adopted sister, Rina." She said her voice also shaking.

His mind went back fourteen years ago when his parent decided to adopt a little girl from the local orphanage. Fourteen years ago was when he was sent to boarding school every year for school, and was almost immediately sent to summer camp, or to his grandparents' farm in Connecticut. That explained why he could barely remember her, the last time he'd seen her was before he'd moved to California when she was 8.

"Why is your last name Frost?" he asked loosing the shakiness in his voice.

"I needed a name no one would recognize me by, so I went by the name I had at the orphanage, in Germany." She said a tear trickling down her face.

"How did you recognize me?" he asked her.

"I didn't, I recognized your name, Tork. I don't want you to get hurt, Peter. I don't know how you got here, and I don't want you to get into anything you don't know about."

"I know more than you think, Rin." Peter said looking her in the eye.

"You do?" she sounded scared now.

He nodded and explained all he knew about her and the penny. She was astonished with how he'd found out about it. The old man had given it to one of his friends. She didn't feel so bad about ratting the old guy out.

The door slammed open again and revealed Porter looking rather frustrated.

"You gave me incorrect information, Rina." He said snapping his finger again. Izzy hurried over to Peter with his knife in hand. Peter took a deep breath and braced himself for the pain.

"Please," Rina said, choking on her on coming tears, "Don't hurt him. He didn't do anything."

"You deserve punishment for your misleading information." Porter spat at Rina.

"How was it misleading, Porter?" Peter asked voice more confident than he'd expected.

"The old man is dead, Tork. That's how it was misleading."

"Well, would it do any good killing the guy with the correct information?" Peter responded looking up in to Porter's dark eyes. Porter snapped his fingers again and Izzy backed away.

"Tell, me what you know." He said getting in Peter's face.

"I'm going to tell you." He said smirking.

"Why not, Tork?" Porter grabbed him by the roots of his blonde hair.

"Because," Peter struggled to speak, "It's the only thing keeping me alive."

"True," Porter let him go and ventured to Rina, "But it's not keeping her alive." He took the knife from Izzy and put against Rina's chest. She took a deep breath and whimpered in fear.

Peter knew he had no choice, but to give up his information, "If I tell you," he said looking down at his lap, "You have to let Rina go."

"PETER NO!" Rina screamed, "HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"I thought his name was Tork." Izzy said. It was the first time either of the prisoners had heard him speak.

"My name is Tork," Peter said.

"But that's your last name isn't it?" Porter asked in disgust.

Peter nodded as Porter continued, "So that means you're her brother."

"You're a sharp guy, aren't you?" Peter said sarcastically.

"So that's why you're so worried about him, Rina." Porter said digging the knife ever so slightly into her chest. She let out a scream of pain as it penetrated her skin.

"Do you want the information or not?" Peter yelled in a panic.

"You know I do, but this is just too good to let it go. We've managed to capture the time traveler, and her brother, all in two days." Peter didn't understand what was happening.

"You can't kill me, Porter you know that." Rina said before letting out another cry of pain as he turned the knife in a small circle into her chest.

"No I can't," Porter pulled the knife away from Rina and cut Peter loose with it, "But he can."

He pushed Peter closer to Rina, and handed him the knife, "NO!" he cried, "I'm not gonna kill my sister." Porter looked Peter in the eye and looked into him. When he found what he wanted he grinned and said, "Peter, I know you don't want to kill your sister, but what about all those years of boarding school, and summer camp? All those years without any friends to talk to and play with. Now you can get you revenge, Peter. You can make Rina feel the pain you felt growing up." Peter looked at Rina. She had fear in her deep blue eyes as they swam in tears of pain. "No." Peter said quietly, "I won't do it, you can't make me."

"Peter do you remember all those Christmases and birthdays, where you got the least amount of everything, or how Rina got to do what ever she wanted and you had to do the chores?" Peter subconsciously nodded, "Well now you can show her what that felt like." Peter took the knife up in his hands and held it tight. He moved closer to Rina.

"No, Peter please, you know none of that was my fault." She sobbed as he stood right in front of her, "Peter, listen to me. I didn't know any of that happened to you! I was a little kid Peter!" she was yelling now. She knew Peter wasn't aware of what he was about to do to his fourteen year old sister.

"Rina, I know you knew what was going on." He said holding up the knife to her chest just as Porter had, "You know just as well as I do, that as soon as you came along my life went to hell. You could've put a stop to it." Rina looked up at Porter silently pleading with him to release Peter from the trance he'd put her brother in. Porter let out a maniacal laugh and shook his head with a wicked grin on his face.

She looked back at Peter, he had a look of hatred on his face, "Please, Peter." She whispered, "Don't do this, I'm your sister, I wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt you." A tear trickled down her cheek. Peter saw it and thought of all the times he'd left home and saw a tear on his little sister's cheek begging him not to go. He looked at her and then at the knife in his hand. He looked at Porter and threw it in his general direction, "I told you, Porter," he said untying Rina's hands quickly, "I'm not killing my sister. Especially over something she didn't do!" he walked over to Porter. He tried to grab Peter by the arm and knock back into his chair; Peter was too strong for him. It looked as though Peter might've overtaken Porter, but Izzy snuck up behind Peter and grabbed him by the shoulders. Peter let out a cry of surprise as he was once again slammed back into his chair. Porter quickly tied him back up and gagged him.

"You'll pay for that Tork." Porter said pointing a long boney finger in Peter's face.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" he replied sharply.

"You'll see, Tork, you'll see." Porter shut the door with a loud slam with Izzy close behind him. Rina suddenly came up to him and took the gag away from his mouth gently. He looked at her wondering how she'd gotten free.

"You untied my hands remember?" she said with a grin. She continued to untie him in the dark room.

When she was finished he hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry, Rin."

"It's all right, Peter." She said pulling away from him, "I'm just glad you stopped." She let out a nervous giggle.

"Me too." He let her go and sat back down in his chair. "What do we do know? They'll come back ya know?"

Rina nodded, "I know." She said grimly. She sat down n the floor next to him, "We need to get out of here."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Peter was frustrated. 'Why am I always the one to get kidnapped?' he thought with a sigh.

"We need a plan, Peter." Rina said looking up at her older brother.

"I know, Rina!" Peter was flustered. He wasn't normally the one to make the plans; that was Mike's job. Peter put his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think.

"OK, here's what we do…"


	4. Chapter 4

June 30, 1967 3:30 a.m.

"Let's face it guys," Mike said giving the penny one more hopeful look, "we aren't going to figure anything out when we're this sleep deprived."

"Yeah," Micky said sadly, "I just hope Peter can hold out until tomorrow."

"Me too, buddy, me too." Mike said walking up the stairs behind Micky.

Davy sighed and went into his bedroom. It felt so empty without his blonde roommate huddled under his blankets. He looked at the nightstand next to Peter's bed. There was a book that Peter had been reading, an alarm clock and a family photo.

He picked up the photo; it was an old photo with both of his parents, his sister and a grinning Peter at the age of 12 at his grandparent's farm in Connecticut. He looked at the smiling faces of each family member. His sister caught his eye. Though she would've only been 2 in the picture, she looked rather familiar. He suddenly remembered where he'd seen her before. He quickly pulled the photo out of its frame.

Written neatly on the back, just as he'd hoped was written:

Mr. and Mrs. Thorkelson, Peter Thorkelson; age 12, and Rina Frost/ Thorkelson; age 2.

Davy's heart leapt for joy as he bounded up the stairs and banged on Mike and Micky's bedroom door until Mike opened the door holding a baseball bat.

"What? What's wrong?" he stammered, standing at ready, as if a ninja was gonna pop up out of nowhere.

"Mike, look at this." Davy held the photo out to Mike.

He took it and rolled his eyes, "Davy, I've seen this picture of Peter and his family a million times, why are you showing it to me?"

"I know you've seen it a million times, but you haven't seen the back of it." Davy took the photo and turned it over revealing the back to Mike. Mike huffed and read the back, eyes widening at the sight of Rina's name.

"You mean Rina Frost is Peter's sister?" Micky said looking over Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah," Davy said, "His adopted sister. He's told me a thousand times about his sister, but I never paid attention to her name. That's why I thought I knew her earlier! I've probably seen this picture enough to have been there myself!"

"Davy you may have just saved Peter and Rina's life." Mike said with a half- grin. They all barreled down stairs to the penny that still sat on the table.

Suddenly Davy started to fade, "Davy, what are you doing?" Micky yelled. Davy snapped his attention to Micky and reappeared.

"I'm sitting here thinking about how we need to get to Peter and Rina. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MICKY?" he yelled the last part just as Micky had yelled at him.

"Well," Mike said getting an idea, "Do it again…"

Davy immediately started to fade again. Mike and Micky glanced at each other and thought hard about Peter and Rina, and how they need to get to them.

They all shut their eyes and when they opened them again, they were in a hallway with alarms blaring and red lights flashing. They all looked at each other and grinned widely.

"We did…"

"Stop right there!" a man with a rather large knife held up against Mike's neck said harshly.

"It…." Mike finished his sentence with a whole less enthusiasm than it started with.

"You're all comin with me." the guard said giving Mike a shove.

A few minutes later they were standing front of Porter and Izzy.

"Hello boys, my name is-,"

"We know your name Porter," Mike spat, "And we're here for our friend Peter and his sister!"

"Well…"

"Michael," A female voice said, "That boy's name is Michael."

"Thank you Lyssa," Porter said, "Well Michael, I don't know how you or your friend Peter got here, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

Mike looked taken aback, "Did you just say Lyssa?" he asked. Alyssa stepped out from behind the deep red curtain behind Porter.

"Why, yes, Michael," She responded with a sneer, "He did." She went up to her 'boyfriend' and put her arms around his neck. "How have you been?"

"I've been ok I guess, if you count your girlfriend disappearing in front of you, your best friend doing the exact same thing, and then finding out that the girl you and your friends all dream about is said best friend's sister good, then I've been perfect!"

"I'm glad." She kissed him softly and smiled wickedly at him.

"Get away from me." he said pushing her away from him. She almost looked disappointed as she made her way back to Porter's side.

"Why can't we see Peter?!" Davy asked angrily.

"OH, I never said you couldn't _see_ him, I just said you couldn't _take_ him." Porter said, he snapped his fingers and Izzy came to his side, "Go get Tork and Frost for our…guests."

With that the creature went out of the room in a hurry.

"Wont you all have a seat and make your selves comfortable?" Porter sneered gesturing to a couch and a set of over stuffed armchairs. They all slowly sat down on the couch. Alyssa decided to torture Mike and sit down in his lap while they waited for Izzy to comeback with Peter and his little sister. She kissed him deeply just to see what he'd do. Just as she suspected, he pushed her away from him, only causing her to get closer and kiss him more. He tried his best to keep from holding onto her, but found that he was failing. She'd positioned herself sideways in his lap, so that he was forced to put his arms around her.

When Izzy came back with Peter and Rina, they looked like they might collapse if they had to move much further.

"What do you want, Porter?!" Peter demanded.

"There's no need to be rude, Tork. I thought I was doing you a favor by bringing you to your friends."

"Wha?" he said looking around the room. He saw them on the couch and tried to run to them, but was jerked back by Izzy.

"Tork," Porter demanded, "If you want to talk to them, you must first tell me the important information that was evidently keeping you alive."

Peter smirked, "its right in front of you, Porter."

Rina gasped, she looked at Peter's friend then at Peter. Didn't he know that the penny traveled with you? Izzy suddenly looked to the rest of the group, "Should I search them, master?" he asked in a raspy voice. Porter nodded and Izzy jerked Peter and Rina into the two over stuffed armchairs, not remembering to tie them down. Not that it mattered much. They knew they couldn't leave without the other three, and the knew they wouldn't be able to escape without being noticed.

Izzy jerked Mike from his seat after Alyssa had gotten up, and out of the way. (Out of the way being to Peter's lap) as Izzy proceeded to search Mike Alyssa was trying to get Peter's attention by kissing him and rubbing his arms and neck seductively. Peter tried to ignore her, but how do you ignore a girl sitting in your lap and kissing you like she was? Peter didn't know, but all the more reason to try.

"C'mon Peter," she whispered, "I know how you feel about me. How jealous you were of Mike when we went out together." She kissed his neck, making him tingle in his seat. She worked her way up to his lips again and ran her hands through his hair, "Well right now, you can show him just how you felt about it, if you'll just kiss me back. Just once is all it takes and Mike will suffer for making you feel the way you did." She continued to kiss him, determined to make him give into her.

When Izzy was finished searching the other three boys, Mike let out a small cry of surprise seeing Alyssa crawling all over Peter like she was.

"Pity isn't it, Michael?" Porter whispered in his ear, "How your girlfriend betrayed you, and kisses your best friend while you're not paying attention."

Mike turned to face Porter with a grimace on his face, "You don't know anything."

"_I_ don't know anything?" Porter said pointing to himself, "Tell me Michael, Where are you?"

Mike thought for a minute, "I-I-I-I really don't know exactly where I am." Mike stuttered.

"Now do you know when you are?"

Mike nodded slowly, "We are in 2012."

"Smart boy, but can you tell me where Alyssa's from?"

"She's from new York." Mike said as a matter-of-factly.

"True, but when?" Porter raised an eyebrow at Mike daring to say the wrong answer.

"1967." Mike said eyes flashing to Peter and Alyssa.

Porter smiled wickedly, "Wrong, Michael, she is from neither 2012 nor 1967. She is actually from New York, in 1823." Mike held in his gasp as he looked at Alyssa kissing on Peter, and tried to hold back from smacking the pure tee crap out of both of them. "It's all right Michael, you can go hit them. It's perfectly natural to feel the way you do right now." He whispered as if reading Mike's thoughts, "How about this, you can kill Peter and Alyssa if you give me the coin I request."

"NO!" Rina yelled watching the whole conversation in utter fear, "Mike you can't, he's your best friend!" Porter slapped her across the face with a sharp smack, causing her to cower in her seat. Mike looked at Porter with slight disappointment in his eyes, "I don't know where it is."

Peter heard the loud crack and brought his attention away from trying to get Alyssa off of him, and over to Rina weeping in her chair. He threw Alyssa in the floor as he stood and went over to his sister. "Rina, are you all right?" he lifted her head to look at her. He saw the hand print imprinting itself to her cheek in bright red. He turned to Mike and Porter, "Which one of you hit her?" he said loudly. Mike, seeing the anger in his best friend's eyes, came out of the slight trance Porter was putting him under. They both turned their eyes to Porter and Peter knew immediately who had hit his sister so hard to leave a mark on her. He glanced at Mike and as if they shared a mind, they both pounced on him.

Porter cried out in pain as Peter's fist came down on his cheek and Mike's in his stomach. It took Izzy and three other guards to pry them off of their leader.

They slammed them back into their original seats, making sure to tie Peter down this time.

Alyssa had picked herself off the floor and moved on to seducing Davy, which she was succeeding at. No one really expected him to resist the temptation of a girl giving him the attention he couldn't resist.

Mike grimaced at the sight and turned his gaze to Peter trying to comfort Rina from his seat. Mike tried to remember Peter talking about his sister back at the pad, but couldn't think of a time where he'd paid enough attention to recall anything. Rina slowly stood up and moved to sit with Mike. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him shutting her eyes tight, "Peter told me to sit with you. He said you wouldn't let Porter do anything to Me." she explained looking up at him. Mike nodded and put his arm around the fourteen year old girl. He looked over to Peter again and saw him watching Porter argue with Micky.

"Porter you better let us go." Micky said calmly.

"Not until I get what I need." Porter replied sharply.

"Then how will we get home?" Micky asked cleverly.

"Oh, well, then I guess that means your not going home." Porter said lacing his voice in sarcasm.

Peter decided to cut in and ask the question he'd held in since Porter had tried to convince Peter to harm his sister severely.

"Why can't you kill Rina, Porter?" he growled.

"You mean you don't know?" Izzy asked astonished.

"No I'm just asking to see if he knows." Peter replied sarcastically.

Izzy made an attempt to charge Peter, but Porter stopped him, "It's all right, Izzy." Porter said grinning that he finally got to answer this question, "Rina is a time traveler, Tork. Do you know what that means?" Peter nodded as Porter went on, "Not only is she a traveler, she is a time rider, meaning she goes around and fixes things that aren't right in the time stream." Porter looked at Rina and scowled, "She seems to pick up souvenirs along the way, though. One of those souvenirs belongs to me."

"It doesn't belong to you, Porter!" Rina said sitting up from Mike's shoulder, "It never was, and it never will be."

"Don't bother, Frost, I'll find a way to kill you, don't worry."

"You never answered my question." Peter demanded.

"Well it turns out that Rina is one of the chosen riders, meaning-"

"Meaning, the only thing that can kill me is something or someone close to me, unless I die of natural causes or they find out my worst fear." Rina interrupted looking Peter in the eye.

"And you chose me?" Peter looked back at her with wide eyes. She shook her head.

"No Peter, when I became a rider, you were chosen when the trainers looked into my heart, and saw you."

"So that's why he tried to get me to kill you?" Peter was completely caught off guard.

"Yes," Alyssa cut in, moving away from Davy, "so we tried to call her weakness to us. It turns out we called the thing that was closest to her heart instead, but we didn't know that until she gave away your identity when Porter threatened your life."

"So how do you tie into all of this?" Mike asked watching Alyssa make her way to Peter again.

"Oh, well I was one of Rina's partners when she first started out as a rider, Michael." She said sitting down it Peter's lap again and nuzzling his neck, just to get on Mike's nerves.

"She was," Rina spat, "Until she betrayed the federation and was banished."

"So why are you keeping us here if all you want is Rina?" Davy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't just want Rina," Porter said, "I want the coins as well."

"All right, then we'll give it to you." Davy said standing up, "Who has it?"

Davy looked at Mike, who looked at Micky, who looked back at Davy. "Really? No one has it?" Micky complained, "Now we definitely won't be going home."

"Oh shut up." Porter said clearly getting frustrated with the five prisoners.

Alyssa continued to kiss and pull at Peter until Porter finally said, "would you like to take that somewhere else?" Peter's eyes widened as Alyssa nodded vigorously. "Very well." Porter responded with the wave of his hand. Alyssa grinned wickedly and untied Peter. He looked at Mike begging him to do something, but Mike was too stunned to move. Alyssa pulled Peter into another room with a large bed and a canopy to cover it, where she proceeded to kiss him deeply and strip him of his shirt.

"Alyssa, why are you doing this?" he asked her trying desperately to get away from her, "I thought you loved Mike?" she looked at him and sat down on her bed with a sigh, "I don't know, Peter." She had tears in her eyes as Peter cautiously made his way to the bed and sat down next to her, "I just wanna go home." She started to sob into his shoulder.

"What do you mean, go home?" Peter asked her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"The only reason I'm helping Porter is so I can use the coin to go home to New York in 1823."

All this suddenly made sense to Peter. His mother always told him he'd have to go through this one day, but had forgotten all about it until now. She'd known Rina was special, and would need his help one day, but Peter never believed her.

"Well then," Peter said brightly, "If you want that to happen, then you gotta help me and my friends escape."

"But to escape you need the coin, and none of you clearly have it." She said in a shaky sob.

Peter grinned and pulled the penny out of his pocket with a slight giggle, "It's mine, so it comes to me after every use one way or another."

"Then we better get going." Alyssa stood up and led Peter to another room that overlooked the throne room, where all his friends were. He saw Mike and Rina huddled together on the couch, and Micky and Davy trying desperately to make Porter let them go.

"Peter," Alyssa said, "Whatever you do, don't turn me away, I've gotta keep my bad guy role going if we want this to work."

Peter nodded and looked back down at his friends in helplessness. "Don't worry Peter, we'll get them out of here." Alyssa reassured him with a pat on the back. She started down a tunnel leading to the dungeons, "Why are we here?" he asked her.

"I know a way out from here," she responded, "I'll go get your friends and then show you the way out." Peter nodded again before she left the room. The lights cut off suddenly and Peter let out a yell of surprise. He didn't like the dark, especially when he was alone. He sat down in the corner and shut his eyes trying to block out the bad thought he had about creatures lurking in every corner.


	5. Chapter 5

June 30, 2012/ 6:00 a.m. / throne room

Alyssa had to hurry, she was almost to the throne room when she heard an ear splitting scream coming from the inside.

She opened the door and peaked inside; she saw Rina curled up on the floor and Porter standing over her with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Porter," she said walking in the room, "You know you can't."

Porter looked up at her, "Where's Tork?" he demanded.

"I put him in the dungeon, he wouldn't co-operate." She glanced at Mike and saw him trying to hold back a scowl in her general direction.

"Good, you put these… annoyances, in there with him." Porter spat looking back at Rina.

"Yes sir." Alyssa grabbed Mike by the arm and started to pull him away, but Porter suddenly stopped her, "Leave him; I have some unfinished business with him." She had a worried look in her eyes as she let him go and started to walk away with the others. She looked back at Mike before shutting the heavy doors. Porter smacked him across the face and Mike fell to the floor with a loud crash. He quickly regained his balance and tried to fight back, but Porter was playing with his mind.

"Are you gonna take us to the dungeon or not?" Rina asked angrily from Micky's arms, bringing Alyssa out of her thoughts of worry for Mike and hate toward Porter. She nodded and started down the hall again.

When they got to the dungeon she opened the door and saw Peter in the corner shaking with fear.

"You all right?" she asked kindly.

He nodded, "Yeah, the lights went out when you left."

"Sorry, I'll Leave'em on this time." she said leading the others in to the room.

"Where's Mike?" Peter asked worriedly.

"I've gotta go back and get him, Porter told me not to take him." Alyssa sighed as she watched Rina curl up next to Peter. She felt guilty for causing the girl so much pain; she was only fourteen after all.

"Wait," Davy said suddenly, "are you helping us?"

Peter smiled and nodded, "Yeah, all she wants to do is go home."

"Sure," Rina cut in, "And all she wanted to do when she got banished was eat pie."

"Rina!" Peter scolded his rude sister.

"No I deserved that." Alyssa sighed and started to walk out of the dungeon, "I'll be back with Mike as soon as I can."

She walked out slowly and shut the door loudly.

"Does the door always have to slam?" Rina asked with a wince.

"Apparently," Peter said as she snuggled further into him, "You guys gotta tell me what went on when I wasn't in the room."

"Well," Micky said, "Mike got mad after you left and attacked Porter again, causing Izzy to take Rina up and threaten her, but Mike wouldn't budge knowing he couldn't kill her."

"Yeah, but what he didn't think about was she could still be hurt." Davy cut in, and pointed to Rina's arm. Peter hadn't noticed it before, but there was a jagged cut from her elbow up to her shoulder, "she's definitely a brave little girl, didn't make any sort of noise when it happened. When Mike realized they could hurt her he backed down, and sat down with Rina again and apologized to her about a million times."

"When everything was quiet again Davy and I started to argue with Porter about letting us go." Micky said sitting down next to Rina to look at her bloody arm, "Porter eventually got mad and started beatin up on us."

"Making Rin mad and trying to stop him." Davy said also sitting down with Peter and Rina.

"So Porter threw her across the room, literally causing her to hit her head on the wall."

"Pretty hard too." Davy cut in again, "That time she did scream, but Alyssa came in and stopped Porter from doing any more damage."

Peter sighed, "What else? I know Porter kept Mike, but what else?"

"That's it." Rina muttered from being buried in Peter's sleeve.

"Are you all right, Rin?" Peter asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, Pete." She said sitting up, "I've definitely faced worse." She started to waver and collapsed into Peter's sleeve again. Peter was in a panic, "Rin!" he yelled, "Are you sure you're all right, you did loose a lot of blood."

She tried to sit up again, but Peter stopped her, "I think I'm alright, but I don't think I can walk by myself."

"Then I'll carry you." Peter said kissing her forehead lightly, "That is if we ever get the chance to get out of here." Just then the door opened revealing Izzy, looking extremely angry, "Come with me!" he yelled. They all stood up and Rina started to fall, but Peter caught her and picked her up, "You're gonna be ok." He whispered to her as he walked back to the throne room with Izzy and the other two of his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

In the throne room…

Porter laughed evilly as he watched Mike and Alyssa dangle from the ceiling together. This will teach her not to double cross him.

"This entirely your fault!" Alyssa scolded in a low whisper.

"MY fault? I fail to see how this is my fault!" Mike whispered back.

"If you hadn't made it obvious I was helping you we wouldn't be in this mess! I'd be home and you'd be doing whatever it is you do during the day!" Alyssa was close to tears.

"Well don't cry about it," Mike said, "We'll get out of here, don't worry."

"I hope you're right, Nesmith." Alyssa said with a sniffle.

"So did you and Peter really…" Mike was just trying to get his thinking straight.

"NO!" Alyssa said almost too loudly, "No, he didn't want to anyway. I really didn't want to either, not with him anyway."

Mike bit back a dirty comment before thinking about what that meant, "Who did you want to do it with?" It was out before he could stop himself.

Alyssa giggled girlishly, "Who do you think, Mike? You _were_ my _boyfriend_, weren't you?" Mike chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I was…I still wanna be…"

"You do?" Alyssa swallowed hard, "Why? I helped kidnap your best friend and his sister."

"But you also tried to help them escape, too, so…" Mike didn't know what to say. He loved her so much, but he was worried she wouldn't come back to him. They were back to back, so Mike couldn't see the bright smile on her face, but he could feel her hand stretch to hold his when the rest of their group showed up with Izzy. Mike gasped when he saw an almost unconscious, Rina in Peter's arms.

"Where are Mike and Alyssa?" Micky asked boldly.

Porter chuckled and merely pointed to the ceiling.

When they all saw Mike and Alyssa hanging there, Davy let out a war cry and bolted for Porter, but was caught by the caller of his shirt, "Hey let me go!" he yelled as Izzy picked his feet up off the ground and tied him to a chair.

"OH, Peter!" Porter said grinning evilly, "What has happened to dear Rina?" he moved over to them.

"Get away from her!" Peter demanded, but Porter was persistent. He took Rina out of Peter's arms and looked down at her, "aw, she seems to be dying of blood loss, too bad."

"You know she can't die like that, Porter!" Alyssa screamed from the ceiling.

"Shut up, Alyssa!" Porter screamed looking up at his two tied up victims.

"What are you gonna do if I don't? I'm hanging from the ceiling." Alyssa called down tauntingly.

Porter looked at one of his guards and nodded. The guard smiled wickedly and cut a thick rope holding them aloft. They both fell with a loud crash and they both heard the bone splitting sound of Alyssa's ankle as they hit the floor. She cried out in pain when Mike tried to help her up. She leaned on him as Porter walked up, still holding Rina, and laughing wickedly.

"You wanna know what I'll do to you, my dear?" Porter asked lifting her chin to look at him.

"Leave 'er alone." Mike said dryly.

"Mr. Nesmith," Porter said releasing Alyssa and turning to Mike, "Do you remember the last time you tried to help your friends?" Mike lowered his glare, and looked down at Rina, knowing it was his fault she was barely conscious.

Porter's grin got wider as he went back to is place in front of Peter.

"Now, Tork, I'll make a deal with you," Peter looked porter in the eyes, "You give me the coin, and you can have Rina back." Peter glanced at Alyssa whose eyes had widened.

"I don't know where it is." He lied, knowing he'd just killed his little sister.

"All right then Tork," he handed the guard Rina and whispered something in his ear, uncomprehendable to Peter.

"Where are you taking her?" Peter demanded worriedly.

"Oh, Tork don't worry, we're only going to fix her up." The guard smirked before carrying her off.

Peter looked at Porter in doubt, "Its true, Tork, we want her to be able to see her fear when e kill her."

Peter's expression darkened, "Well I'm not gonna let you get that far…" his sentence was cut short when his world exploded in pain, as Izzy hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his knife, knocking him out.

"We'll see about that Tork." Porter chuckled as Peter and his friends were dragged to the far end of the room and tied up.

June 30, 2012/11:45 a.m. / the Medical Wing

Rina woke up with a splitting headache. 'Where am I?' she thought sitting up in her bed. Her vision started to swirl, so she quickly lied back down. All she could think about was how to get back to Peter ad his friends, and where she might find them. She tried to remember the last time she knew where she was, but all she could remember was Mike trying to get Peter back some how, only to come to the realization that it would only hurt her. She vaguely remembered talking to Peter in what she figured was the dungeon, but never remembered leaving. 'So how did I end up here?'

When she thought she was strong enough, she pulled herself up out of her bed. She slowly stood, and ignored her swirly vision. She counted the guards outside her door.

"Four? That's a little much don't you think Porter?" she muttered to herself. She looked around the room for anything that was sufficient to the knives the guards carried, and spotted a knife of their kind and picked it up, grinning to herself. She slowly opened the door and as two of the guards noticed she knocked their heads together, knocking them out. The other two weren't so easy. One charged her brandishing a knife of his own. She dodged his first few swipes and hit him across the face with the butt of her knife, causing him to stagger back. The other guard tried to get her from behind, but she quickly put a stop to that by stabbing him in the stomach. When he fell she looked down at him apologetically, she didn't like killing people to save her own life, but right now it was to get to her brother and his friends. The first guard had recovered from his daze and was coming at her again, but stopped when he saw his fellow guard and dropped his knife in shock. Rina had an idea.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Johnny," he said in an out of breath voice.

"How old are you Johnny?" Rina knew she needed him.

"Fourteen, you?" he was getting comfortable around her now.

"Same," she took a careful step towards him, making him take a step away in fright, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna try to help you." Johnny nodded and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean help me?" he asked.

"I know you're not here by your own free will, none of Porter's men are." Rina looked back at the guard she'd just killed and grimaced, "I won't kill you if you help me get me and my brother and his friends out of here."

"OH yeah, that'll definitely help me" Johnny scoffed, "Die at your hand or live the rest of my miserable life here, hmm I wonder which I'll choose."

"No need to be sarcastic," Rina scoffed back, "I meant if you help me I can get you back to where ever it is you came from." Johnny thought about this for a minute.

"I don't wanna go back there." he said flatly.

"Ok, then we'll take you where you wanna go, where ever that happens to be." Rina responded with a shrug. Johnny thought for another minute until finally he said, "What do you need help with?"

Rina grinned slightly, "I don't know my way around this place, but I'm assuming you do."

Johnny nodded and grinned back, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Let's start with the throne room, they might be in there."

"K, follow Me." he stared down the hall toward what she hoped was the throne room.

Something about Johnny worried her, as they went he didn't worry about being seen, but no one seemed to notice them anyway.

When they got to the throne room Johnny opened the door and announced himself, "Cadet Johnny, bringing the prisoner Frost to doctor Porter as requested."

Rina's jaw dropped, as she stared at him in disbelief, "But I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Frost." Johnny responded with a smirk. She looked at him and felt tears in her eyes. He did something else she didn't expect at that very time and place. He pulled her roughly by the hand and kissed her before shoving her into the throne room.

"Well, well, well," Porter said dramatically, "If it isn't Miss Frost. How can I help you this fine day?"

"Where are my friends?" she demanded, "And my brother."

"Well, right to the point," Porter murmured standing up from his over stuffed, throne like chair, "I'm afraid if you want them, you'll have to find them."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" she asked skeptically.

"I mean," Porter scoffed, "I've hidden each of your friends in a room with something to fight, and you must save them all. If you succeed then you can leave, if not, you die."

"That's…comforting." Rina said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you better get on your way, since I'm timing you…" Porter trailed off.

"Wait, are your men gonna attack me, or cab I roam the halls freely?"

"Freely if you must, but hurry up if you want to live."

Rina ran for the door and threw it open. She ran down the halls to find a whole room of doors. This was gonna be harder than she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

June 30, 2012 / 12:00 p.m. /

Room #1 / Alyssa

Rina opened the first door she came to, she took a deep breathe and stepped in.

The interior of the room was dark, and it smelled of damp laundry that has sat out too long. Rina made a face and tried to find some sort of light source, but found none. She let out a sigh of frustration, she never did, but it wasn't what she was scared of most.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard a soft sob coming from the far end of the room. Rina pulled herself together and slowly made her way toward the sob.

"Rina?" a female voice choked quietly. Rina moved faster and knelt down next to the person. On closer inspection she found that it was-

"Alyssa?" Rina asked surprise entering her voice. "Why are you here?"

"I was caught trying to help Mike escape, remember? We were hanging from the ceiling?" Alyssa tried to refresh Rina's memory, but to no prevail.

"Anyway," Rina said after a moment, "We need to get out of here and find the others."

Suddenly, the lights flickered on to reveal something I never would've thought of in a million years.

It hung from the ceiling with wide eyes, just staring at the two, now frightened, girls.

"Rina?" Alyssa whispered, "Is that a-,"

"Pterodactyl?" Rina asked finishing her sentence, "Yep… it is."

"Oh, well at least we know…." Alyssa trailed off as the giant prehistoric bird swooped down and snapped at them. The screamed and Rina pulled out her knife to fight it off. It landed on the other side of the room and watched them carefully. They watched it in return and Rina quickly made a plan in her mind, but before she could tell it to Alyssa, the pterodactyl scooped up Alyssa in its beak and lifted her high up in the air to a large nest perched on a large window sill.

"Great!" Rina yelled, "How am I supposed to save my friends if you make it impossible?"

"It's not impossible, Rin…" she heard Peter's voice in her head suddenly, "Nothing is, it could be really hard, but not impossible." Those words were words that had come out of her childhood.

One day when Peter and her were playing a game of hide and seek. Peter hid in a really hard spot and Rina couldn't find him, so she broke down and started to cry for him, saying it was impossible to find him. He then came out and said those wonderful words to her that she never forgot.

Rina took a deep breath and searched for a way up to Alyssa. She spotted a latter on the opposite side of the room, and decided to try that.

When she got to the top, there was a ledge moving all the way around the room. This was when she noticed the room was round. She carefully shimmied her way to the other side of the room, trying her best not to fall to her death, since she was at least 60 ft. in the air. Heights- also not her favorite thing, so she tried not to look down much either.

She finally made it to the nest and let out the breath she'd just realized she'd been holding the whole time.

"Alyssa!?" she called quietly.

"Over here, Rin." She responded from the nest, "I can't see you."

"Can't see you either, can you come to me?"

"No. I broke my ankle when Porter dropped Mike and me from the ceiling earlier."

"That's lovely." Rina said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I was falling at a weird angle, there was no stopping it." Alyssa said trying to stand. She did for a minute until her ankle buckled and she fell with a muffled crash.

"Ok," Rina sighed, "I'll come and help you." She shimmied herself onto the window sill completely and walked to the nest.

"Where did the pterodactyl go?" Alyssa asked suddenly. Rina shrugged.

"I don't know, but right now I just wanna get out of here." She started for the ledge, but Alyssa stopped her, "I've got rope, we can scale the wall"

"All right." Rina took the rope from her and tied it firmly to the nest and then threw it down the wall.

"Lets got." Alyssa said, "You go first, just in case my ankle gives out or something." Rina nodded and started down the rope with Alyssa behind her.

When they got to the bottom the pterodactyl was nowhere in sight, so they headed for the door. They both went out and shut the door behind them.

"That was too easy, Lyssa. I don't like it." Rina said, in a shaky voice.

"Well, I'm not going back in to find it, let's look through another door." Rina nodded and went across the hall and slowly opened the door.

June 30, 2012/ 12:30 p.m. /

Room #2 / Mike

The door opened slowly, and when Mike saw who it was he ran for them. He hugged Rina, and kissed Alyssa with great joy growing in his heart.

"Rina, Alyssa, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"The feelings mutual, Michael." Alyssa panted, very much out of breath from the tight hug he currently had her in.

He released her and looked her in the eye, "Sorry, its just real scary in here."

"Well then let's get out of here before we find out why for ourselves." Rina suggested. The other two nodded in agreement and simply walked out the door, "Why is this getting so easy?"

Alyssa shrugged, "Maybe Porter's saving something extra scary for later."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked with a frown.

Rina explained what Porter was doing and where the others were quickly as they approached another door.

Mike was the one to open it…


	8. Chapter 8

June 30, 2012 / 12:40 p.m. /

Room #3 / Micky

Mike was the one to open the door. It creaked loudly as it hit the wall on the inside with a loud bang.

The room was like an indoor jungle, with overgrown vines all over the walls and trees. Rina and Mike both gasped when they saw Micky cowering on a somewhat low branch in the nearest tree.

"Micky?!" Rina called causing him to start and fall out of the tree with a loud grunt as he hit the grassy floor. They ran to him and helped him up with a mighty heave, "Sorry about that."

"That's no problem, Rin," he grunted, "I only broke a few ribs and my arm, but I'll be fine."

Rina looked worried, "He's only kidding, Rin." Mike reassured her quickly, "So Micky is there anything too freaky in here?"

"No Mike," he said sarcastically, "I like to hide in trees just for the fun of it."

"Well, then what is it?" Alyssa asked, but there was no need for an answer. Somewhere in the huge room there was a loud, vicious growl that echoed so they didn't know where it was.

"I don't really know," Micky said as he ushered everyone up into his tree, "All I know is its black, big and it has sharp teeth."

"Well, that's comforting." Mike said attempting to make himself comfortable.

"Well, you asked, Mike…" Micky muttered, sitting down on the branch with his legs swinging next to Rina, who straddled it like a horse, "so you're Pete's little sister we all here so much about?"

Rina giggled and nodded, "Does he really talk about me that much?"

Micky shook his head, "Not really, no, but when he does he always seems to miss you a lot."

Rina thought about this for a minute, "What does he say about me?"

Micky shrugged, "I don't really know, its most him saying all the stuff you two used to do together."

"Like what?" she asked curiously leaning forward.

"Well…" Micky thought about some of the things Peter had told him about Rina, "Like he said one time you guys ran away for a day to the zoo."

Rina grinned, "I remember that, Peter was mad that he had to go to another boarding school, so he got me dressed and said we were going to live at the zoo. Of course we were old enough to get there, and get in, but he was only 12 or 13 at the most." Her voice went into a dreamy state as Micky watched her think of Peter. He felt bad for her; he doubted she knew where the others were. Micky especially didn't, he was surprised to see Mike and Alyssa with her when she got there.

They were both whipped out of there thoughts when Mike let out a stifled yell. Rina and Micky looked at him questioningly, and followed his shaking pointed finger. Rina let out a yell that sounded much like Mike's and Micky just stared, "It looks like Shorty Blackwell, Mike. Look how cute he is…" Rina looked at Mike for an explanation, "Shorty Blackwell is this cat Micky wants from the pet shop, back home."

Rina shook her head, "No, I meant why is he acting like that? Doesn't he know that that's not a kitten?"

"Guys…" Micky said calmly.

"I dot think he does." Alyssa said trying desperately to keep calm. Rina could never remember a time Alyssa wasn't afraid of giant cats with sharp teeth when they worked together.

"Guys?!" Micky said more frantically.

"Micky!" Mike said, "Don't be rude, we're trying to have a conversation about you!"

"GUYS!" he yelled pointing.

"WHAT?" they all said at the same time, then they followed Micky's finger. They saw the panther at the bottom of the tree, trying to claw its way up.

"Gosh Micky," Mike scolded, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Micky just glared evilly at him until Rina thought of a plan.

"Mike," she said suddenly, "Hand me that vine." Mike grabbed the vine she was referring to and handed it to her briskly. She pulled on it to test her weight on it, and then smiled up at the other three.

"No, Rina," Alyssa said knowing exactly what she was thinking, "We are not swinging across to another tree like that."

Rina's face fell, "Why not? It worked the last time."

It had worked the last time, Alyssa remember it quite clearly. They were in a similar situation, but there weren't as many people, and the plan might not work as well. Alyssa voiced her thoughts to Rina quickly, but Rina wouldn't listen.

"I know Lyss, but we could at least try. It might be our only chance." She pleaded looking at everyone's face for some support.

"What exactly is your plan?" Micky asked sound worried.

"She wants us to swing on the vine to another tree for safety so she can go down there and kill the panther. She also has a bright idea in her head that we were gonna pull her up if it didn't work." Alyssa said with a scoff I Rina's direction.

"OH." Mike responded with a loud gulp.

"Guys," Micky said, "I think we should at least try." Rina smiled at him in relief.

"Micky you do not understand," Mike said, "We could fall and get eaten of somethin'."

"So?" Micky said, "Either we take a chance with falling to our deaths, or we stay her and wait for Shorty Blackwell to climb the tree and kill us then."

"He has a point…" Mike murmured, causing Alyssa to let out a groan of frustration.

"Fine." Alyssa said, "We'll swing across, but just know, if I die down there, I'm blaming you Nesmith."

"You don't have to go across you know?" Rina said. Alyssa frowned, "You could always be the one to distract while we go across."

"NO!" she yelled, "You can't make me do that, not again…" she trailed off ending in a whisper. Mike wrapped a comforting arm around her, though he had now idea what she was talking about. Rina handed him the vine, giving him the go ahead. He flew through the air with Alyssa in his arms and carefully landed on the closest tree branch he could.

"Well looks like it you and me to fight over who gets to distract." Micky said looking down at what he'd evidently named Shorty Blackwell.

Rina sighed, "Micky, it looks like you're gonna have to, since I'm gonna kill it." She looked at him and braced herself for him to protest, but he didn't. He nodded and said, "Go ahead, just hurry."

"Ok, but you have to be loud enough to cover up my movements. You'll be distracting him until I can get to him, to catch him off guard."

He nodded again, "Go, I can do it. Just make sure you can get to safety if I can't keep his attention long enough."

She nodded and caught the vine Mike sent back to them skillfully. She swung herself over and landed right in Mike's arms. She steadied herself before looking to Micky telling him to start making noises.

He took a deep breath and started doing what he did best as she climbed down the tree trying to be as quiet as possible.

When Rina got to the ground, as hid behind the tree and pulled out her knife. She looked up to Micky and saw him keeping the giant cat entertained with a giant stick in which he dangled just out of Shorty Blackwell's reach.

Rina bit her lower lip as she stalked up behind Shorty Blackwell carefully and held her knife at the ready. But being that this was getting too easy for them, she had to be too paranoid and step on an unsuspecting twig, which snapped loudly under her foot.

Shorty Blackwell quickly turned to face her and snarled fiercely at her. She heard Micky gasp and try to get Shorty Blackwell's attention back, but with out prevail. 'So it is down to this…' she thought just before Shorty Blackwell lunged at her bearing its claws fiercely. She dodged and turned on it while it regained its balance, cutting deep into its right shoulder. It cried out in pain and swiped at her again catching her left leg, leaving deep scratches in its path. She didn't even flinch, but the pain was nearly unbearable. She looked at it and watched it walk in a circle around her, waiting for a good time to lunge at it again. She found it when Shorty Blackwell had its back to her as it completed its circle. She landed on its back and dug her knife into its, trying not to fall off. It let out another pain filled cry as it tried to buck her off its back. She pulled her knife out and stabbed repeatedly until Shorty Blackwell collapsed with a loud thump. She dug her knife into it one more time, just for good measure before turning to her friends, who were already on their way down out of the trees.

Micky hugged her, glad she was till alive. She hugged him back, just cuz she could.

"All right guys," Mike said, looking around, "Let's get out of here before something else comes out and tries to kill us."

"Yeah, like the missing pterodactyl." Alyssa said pulling Mike by the hand towards the door. Micky and Rina followed and walked out the door shutting the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

June 30, 2012 / 1:45 p.m. /

Room #4 / Davy

After Rina explained what was going on to Micky, they went into another room, to find it completely empty.

"Ok," Mike said, "Nobody's in here."

They turned around and walked out, shutting the door before going to the door next to it.

"Who do you think we'll find next?" Micky asked trying to ease the tension.

"Davy." The other three said at the same time.

"How come? Don't you wanna find Peter, Rina?" Micky asked astonished.

"Yes I do. More than anything," she responded coolly, "But you didn't ask who I wanted to find, you asked who I thought we would find."

"And," Alyssa cut in, "I'm pretty sure Porter's not gonna give up Peter unless he absolutely has to."

"Which means," Mike said cutting in also, "He's gonna be last."

"Oh," Micky said, "just a thought, is Porter picking the things you fight in any sort of order?"

"Not really," Rina said thinking of everything she'd fought so far, turning out to not being very much, "Anyway, let's go in here and find Davy."

They all nodded and Mike opened the door and walked in the room. They all walked carefully into the dark room, but that failed when Rina almost fell into what seemed to be a large hole. Micky grabbed her by the collar and helped her steady herself before letting go of her.

"You ok?" he asked her. She nodded and took a shuttered at the thought of whatever was in that hole.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rina said "How big do you think that hole is?" she looked at Mike, who shrugged.

"I dunno," he said, "And we wont find out till we have some light." He pulled a matchbook out of his pocket and lit match. Rina flinched and put her head into Micky's shoulder.

"Put it out Mike," she pleaded; "Please?" he blew out the match and looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong with-,"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just don't want you to waist your matches." She said covering up her momentary fright, "my knife glows in the dark." She pulled it out and cast a light around them.

"Well, ok then." Mike said moving toward the hole again, stopping at the edge, "Hey, Rina, look. There's water in here."

She stood next to him and put her knife over the edge to look. There, in the deep dark pit, there was a pool of water at the bottom after about a 6 ft. drop.

"And look," Micky said crouching down next to her and pointing, "Its Davy!"

They all looked into the water and saw Davy under the water in a panic, then go limp.

Rina suddenly jumped in and went down to him. She grabbed a hold of him and tried to pull him up, but he bound to the wall. She tried desperately to get him out of the cuffs that held his ankles, but everything went blank as the lock finally released.

Mike saw Rina pass out just as Davy had, and went to get them, he grabbed Davy first around the waist and pushed him up to let Micky pull him out, and went back for Rina. He pulled her out and Micky pulled her out also, and helped Mike out. Davy sputtered and coughed, which was a good sign, but Rina was unmoving.

He knelt down next to her and stared to give her mouth to mouth. He had grown close to this kid and he was determined to help her find Peter and get out of here.

He was about to give up when she started to respond to him. She sputtered a little as water flowed from her mouth and nose. She sat up and licked her lips, and looked at Mike. She wiped away a tear that had fallen onto his cheek and hugged him so tight he could barely breath, but he didn't care.

The other three were attending to Davy, but they definitely noticed Mike trying desperately to save Rina, but tried not to make a big deal about it. When she let go of Mike, she hugged Davy and he thanked her for trying to save him, before they left the dark room to finally go find Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

June 30, 2012 / 2:15 p.m. /

Room #5 / Peter

Peter was terrified as he sat in a dark room all alone; knowing what was gonna happen to him and his sister within the next hour.

He knew Rina's greatest fear, and so did Porter. Porter was fully prepared to use it against her to save him from it, but Peter wished and hopped by some miracle, she wouldn't find him.

The heard the big double doors open with a loud creak, and Peter knew it was Rina and the others. He hoped they wouldn't find him, just so Rina wouldn't have to worry about dying for him.

….

Rina and Mike walked down the giant hall to the first door they saw. The group of 5 had split up when they came to the last room in the hall and found that is was a giant house with about a million rooms. Any of which Peter could be in.

"Thank you for saving me back there, Mike, by the way." Rina said looking him in the eye. He couldn't keep her gaze, "It was nothin, Rin. I know how much finding Peter means to you, and I didn't want to have to tell Peter about you drowning, either, so…" he trailed off and walked into the dark room.

They flipped on the light and saw a boy huddled in the corner.

"Johnny?" Rina asked in disgust. The boy looked up at her with pleading eyes; she helped him up, but did it roughly.

"Rina," he breathed, "I can help you find your brother." She looked at him hopefully, but caught herself.

"How can I trust you?" she asked, "You betrayed me before."

Johnny shook his head, "No I didn't, I helped you get to the throne room, like I told you I would."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me Porter was planning all this." She gestured to the room around her and referred to everything she'd been through with Mike and the others.

Johnny shrugged, "Didn't ask." Rina scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving Mike and Johnny alone.

"Are you gonna let me help you or not?" he asked a look of worry crossing his face.

"That depends," Rina said coming back in the room after searching the hall for anyone else, "Is there something we need to know about?" once again, her question didn't have to be answered. There was a loud boom, and flames burst in red spurt all over the giant house. Rina's eyes got wide with fear, "Oh no!" she yelled.

"What?" Mike asked grabbing her from a sudden burst of flames.

She looked at him genuinely scared out of her mind, "they found it." She started to shake as the house came down around them, "They found my fear, Mike."

Mike's jaw dropped, "your fear is fire?" she nodded and dug her face into his shirt like she had Micky when Mike lit the match earlier, "Rina, we have to go find Peter. I know your scared, but the others are around here somewhere too, and we still have to go get Peter." She nodded and Mike wiped away her tears of fear.

"Um, if it helps any," Johnny said, "I know where Peter is."

"You do?" Rina asked, "Take us to him, Johnny please?"

Johnny nodded and led them out of the room and up a few flights of stairs. Rina dodged the flames and Mike tried to help as much as he could, but they were all over the place, and when he'd try to get her out of the way of one another would pop up somewhere very near to her.

They finally got to the top of the stairs and saw Davy and Micky fighting off the flames while Alyssa desperately tried to get into a room that appeared to be locked. Johnny knocked her out of the way and unlocked the door.

Rina busted into the inflamed room and saw Peter tied to a chair, nearly passed out from all the smoke in the room.

"Peter!" she yelled and ran to him and untied him. Mike helped him up and helped him walk to the door.

Rina let out a frantic scream when a perfect circle of flames surrounded her. Everyone turned to look at her and tried to think of someway to get her out with out her getting hurt. With out thinking, Johnny jumped through the flames and picked up Rina. He looked for a way across, since he clearly couldn't jump with her in his arms.

"Johnny!" Mike said, "Throw her to Micky!" Johnny grinned and waited for Micky to get ready for her. When he was, Johnny mustered all the strength he could and threw her across the fire into Micky's arms. Johnny smiled when he saw her on her feet again, only a little bit singed at the feet, but otherwise fine. Johnny got a running start and jumped back to them, landing next to her. Rina grabbed his hand and pulled him back down the stairs. About half way down they noticed the rest were burnt up.

"What are we gonna do?" Micky asked his eyes looked for away down besides falling.

"We're gonna have to jump." Mike said firmly.

"But what about the fire down there?" Alyssa asked pointing to the fire that raged higher then in the upstairs.

"We're just gonna have to try." Rina said bravely.

Mike looked at her and suddenly remembered her fear, "Oh Rina, are you sure?"

She swallowed hard and looked at Peter. She grabbed his hand at kissed his cheek.

"Peter," she said almost in tears, "I'm scared."

"I know you are, Rin." He responded in a scratchy voice, "But we gotta get out of here."

"Isn't there another way down?" Davy asked suddenly.

Johnny shook his head, "No there's not. We gotta jump if we want out."

Rina nodded and looked at all her friends that tried so frantically to help her. She nodded and Davy jumped and ran for the door when he'd made it to the bottom. Micky went next then Alyssa, Mike, and Peter. Johnny and Rina were the last two on the top floor.

"Go, Johnny, I'm not ready." Rina said in a shaky voice.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not too sure you'll jump if I go first."

"Good point." She said with a slight nervous giggle. He took her hand in his and pulled her close to him, "Listen Rina, you need to go, now. Don't worry about me." he kissed her lightly before letting her go. She stared at him then jumped into the flames. She turned back just in time to see the floor collapse under Johnny's weight.

"NO!" she yelled. She felt someone pulling her by the arm, but wouldn't give in to him. She ran to where Johnny had fallen, but couldn't see him, "Johnny!" she yelled for him. She tripped on a beam and fell face first into the floor.

"Rina!" she heard from somewhere behind her, "We gotta get out of here!" she turned and saw Mike holding out his hand to help her up. She took it, but ran for Johnny instead of the way out.

"Johnny?" she called repeatedly. She heard a moan from her left and looked to see Johnny sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by flames, "Johnny!"

"Rina, you have to get out of here." He panted, "GO on without me."

Rina shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving you here, you'll die."

"I dint care if I die, you need to get out of here alive, and that's all I care about."

"No." she said again, "You helped me find my brother, and I can't leave you to die." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mike coming to help her. He knelt down and threw Johnny over his shoulder.

"C'mon, Rin, we gotta get out of here before this place collapses in on us." He motioned toward the door and Rina took off towards it.

Rina!" Peter yelled and wrapped her in a huge hug when they came burning out of the burning room.

"Peter!" she said back into his shoulder, "You're all right."

"Yeah, I'm all right, but are you?" Peter asked pulling away from her looking into her eyes.

"I'll let you know." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and another hug.

"Rina!" Mike called suddenly, "C'mere." She broke away from Peter and went to where the other four were gathered around Johnny.

"Johnny?" she whispered, "You ok?"

'Stupid question,' she thought, 'of course he's not ok; he's dying.'

His response was nothing she expected, "I've definitely been better, Rina."

She chuckled and choked back the tears that kept coming up, "I'm sorry Johnny."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, "You saved me from burning to death." He grinned at her half heartedly, "I'm the one that should be sorry."

She sniffled as a guard started yelling at them, "Hey you five…uh six, doctor Porter wants to see you before you leave."

Rina swallowed hard and Mike and Micky helped Johnny off the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Rina swallowed hard and Mike and Micky helped Johnny off the floor.

Rina walked as close to Peter as she could, just for the reassurance he was really there. He didn't seem to want her out of his sight, as he put his arm around her waist to keep _her _close also.

They greeted immediately by Porter when they got back to the throne room, "Ah, welcome back! I see you found all your friends in one piece."

"What else do you want Porter?" Micky snarled.

"You told Rina we could leave if she found us." Peter joined in with the same anger.

Porter stood from his chair and moved toward them stopping at Johnny, "Well, well, well," he said, "If it isn't young Mr. Smith?"

Johnny looked into Porter's eyes anger burning in his own, "What might you be doing with Mr. Dolenz and Mr. Nesmith?"

"I was trying to help Rina find her brother, Porter, like I promised her I would." Johnny spat angrily.

"Well do you know what happens to traitors here, Mr. Smith?" Porter turned away from him and to Rina.

"I do." Johnny said his voice becoming shaky.

"And do you know that I don't tolerate traitors here?" Porter was in front of Rina and Peter. Peter brought her closer in fear Porter would try to hurt her again.

"I do, sir." Johnny looked at Rina with great sadness in his eyes.

"Well then, smith step forward and take your punishment." Johnny took a deep breathe and stepped forward, nearly falling over in the process. Rina ran for him and helped him steady himself.

"Rin, go back to Peter." He pleaded looking into her eyes.

"Why?" Rina demanded, "What's the punishment for being a traitor?"

Johnny shut his eyes and took a deep breathe, "Death." He said quietly.

"NO!" Rina yelled as Mike pulled her away. she resisted and tried to pull out of his arms, but he held on tight, "Mike…" she sobbed, "Let me go…" she finally gave up and watched as Porter pulled out his purple knife and brought it to Johnny's throat. Porter looked at Rina and took a deep breath, "Frost, do you wanna say goodbye before I kill the boy?"

Rina didn't think twice about it, Mike let her go and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. She started to cry again as he rubbed her back gently.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry." She said looking him in the eye, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't asked you to help me, and told you I would take you where you wanna go…" she let out a loud sob that echoed in the large room.

He shook his head at her, "No, Rina, don't blame yourself. If I hadn't thought about you the way I did, I wouldn't've thought twice about killing you when you broke out of the medical wing." He started to sniffle.

Porter came up and pulled Rina away from Johnny roughly, and tied his hands together. She watched as Porter put the knife back in place, but moved toward him again, "Johnny," she said cupping his cheek in her hand, "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome Rina." He responded. She quickly reached up and kissed him with the deepest passion she could muster. She pulled away and looked at the floor and swallowed hard.

"Rina?" Johnny said, "The feeling mutual." She looked back at him and nodded, tears streaming down her face. She slowly moved back to Peter and buried her head in his shoulder, letting her tears fall without hesitation. Peter wrapped her in a comforting hug as Porter brought the knife back to Johnny's throat, and cut into him, leaving a trail of ripped skin and gushing blood in its path.

Rina cried harder when she heard Johnny's lifeless body hit the cold stone floor with an echoed thump.

After about five minutes of silence Porter decided to cut in, "Now," he said clapping his hands together, "Down to business."

"What business?" Davy asked skeptically.

"The business in which you go home and go back to your normal lives." Porter said with a fake smile.

"Your just gonna let us go?" Peter asked hopefully

"yep." Rina said trying not to look at the pool of blood pouring from Johnny's dead body. She turned her gaze to Peter, "He got to kill someone, now the rest can go home."

"Now listen here, Frost," Porter said irritation entering his tone of voice, "I'm letting you and your brother, and all his friends go home, but…"

"But you know I can't go without the coin in my possession, or in the rightful hands then I'm stuck here until I do."

"What?" Mike said, "You didn't tell us that!"

"Yeah, Rin," Davy said, "None of us have it."

"Then how exactly were you planning on getting home?" Porter scoffed.

Micky shrugged, "We're The Monkees, we always find a way."

"It doesn't matter how we get back yet," Mike said, "Rina didn't say anything about her not being able to leave without the coin in the right place."

"And the right time." Peter added quietly.

"What did you just say, Peter?" Davy asked moving closer.

"I said," Peter closed his eyes, "The coin has to be with its owner in the right place _and _time."

"Oh." Davy said, "But who is the rightful owner?"

"Well," Mike said stopping to think, "Rina's got to have an idea, right?" he looked over at Rina whose gaze had landed on Johnny again.

"Rina?" Peter poked her in the shoulder and she looked at him.

"Wha-? Oh, it's Peter."

"PETER?" Micky yelled in complete shock.

Peter blushed and looked at the floor, "Uh, guys," he said, "There's something I gotta tell you, the penny is mine. I got it from my great grandfather when he dyed." Rina grinned like a crazy person, "How did you know Rin?" Peter asked her with a grin.

"I didn't, Peter." She said, "I just had an idea it was you. I figured it out when Porter couldn't get into your head as easily as the others."

Peter let out a chuckle, "You figured it out before I remembered."

"Remembered?" Alyssa asked, "What does that mean?"

"When I was little, my Mom told me I was gonna help save Rina from her biggest fear when we got older, but I never thought she was serious, so I forgot about it. I didn't remember until you took me into our bedroom." Peter started to blush when he thought about that room and Alyssa at the same time.

"Anyway…" Mike said, "Let's go home then."

"We can't." Rina said quickly.

"Why not?" Mike said back turning toward her.

"Haven't you guys noticed?" Alyssa asked suddenly.

Peter looked around and smiled widely, "We are home."

The rest looked around at The Monkees' pad with wide smiled and lots of jumping around (Micky).

Rina hugged Peter for what seemed like the millionth time that's day, but she didn't care.

She then hugged Mike tightly, "Thank you Mike."

"For what?" he asked arms still around her waist.

"For comforting me when Peter couldn't, and saving me from drowning when we saved Davy, and helping me with the fire, and…"

"Ok, ok, your welcome, Rina." He said with a laugh.

"You save her life, Mike?" Peter asked wonder in his eyes.

"Yep," Micky said with a mischievous grin, "She was drowning, so Mike kissed her!"

Davy and Alyssa started to crack up, as Peter's eyes darkened with sudden anger.

"It was mouth to mouth, man chill." Micky said just before Peter could attack Mike. Peter cooled off, before talking to anyone else.

"I oughta kill you Mick." Mike said balling his fists.

"Ok, geez, I'm sorry." Micky responded plopping on the couch.

Everyone followed his lead and they all started to work out every thing that had happened to them.

"There's just one thing I still don't understand?" Mike said watching his lap in concentration.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked snuggling up to him.

"Why did he let us go like that? I mean he could've killed us all if he wanted to."

Rina shook her head, "No he couldn't've, Mike."

Mike frowned at her, "He can only kill one person during his evil doings or what ever you wanna call 'em."

"But why?" Micky asked from underneath Mike and Alyssa, who had sat on him when they sat down.

"That was his curse." Alyssa responded.

"Curse?' Peter asked looking at Rina from the armchair across the room.

Rina nodded, "Yeah, he was I rider like me and like Alyssa were, but he got banished for mutiny against his commanding officer." They all nodded their understanding.

"But what was Alyssa's curse?" Davy asked.

"My curse was to never be able to go home to my family." She said sadly.

"WAIT!" Peter yelled suddenly standing up, "You said 'were'."

"Who said 'were'?" Micky asked frowning.

"Rina Did!" Peter said, "She said, 'he was I rider like me and Alyssa _were_…' what did you mean by that, Rin?"

"It means," Rina said, "I'm nod a rider anymore. That was my last mission."

"SO you're gonna stay here?" Peter asked.

"After I get the coin to the time zone it belongs in." Rina responded with a giggle at Peter's excitement.

"Well?" Davy asked, "Where does it belong?"

"I don't know, Davy." Rina said. Suddenly Micky started to wiggle out from underneath Mike and Alyssa.

"I know!" he yelled fixing his turned around and mangled shirt. Everyone looked at him expectantly, "Here."

"I don't thi-," Peter started.

"Just here me out," Micky pleaded. Peter sat down to listen and Micky continued, "I was given the penny by-"

"The old man!" Rina said finally understanding.

"Yeah!" Micky said smiling, "SO I was meant to give it to Peter, but I didn't know that, so I stuffed it in my pocket."

"But Micky," Peter said, "Who was the old man?"

Mike grinned showing his own understanding, "Pete," he said, "The old man is you."

Peter's jaw dropped, "really?"

Everyone nodded at him, "That's why it was given to Micky," Rina said, "Because you knew it would make its way to you."

Peter sat back down, "Wow." He sighed then smiled, "Well, I'm glad we're home now, anyway."

"Me to buddy." Mike said patting him on the back.

* * *

**Not the end...yet!**


	12. Chapter 12

June 30, 2012 / 7:00 p.m. / the Beach

After they all had a huge dinner, Peter made the suggestion of going to the beach. So they all went to get dressed, and made their way out to the water.

"Rina?" Peter said after racing her back to their towels from the water, "I'm really sorry about Johnny."

Rina blinked back sudden tears, "Yeah, me too."

"Where do you think he was from?" Peter asked looking sideways at her.

She shrugged, "He never told me. He just said he didn't want to go back."

They didn't say anything for a while as the sunset over the water.

"Um, excuse me," some one tapped Rina on the shoulder. She turned to see a familiar face, "I was wondering-," his sentence was never finished. Rina stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around him.

"JOHNNY!" she yelled.

"You know me?" he asked after she released him. She nodded, frowned, then shook her head, "Then how do you know my name?" he asked her slyly.

She fought for something to say, but was lost, so she just reached up and kissed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her back.

When she pulled away, they were both panting, "Well, anyway," he stammered, "I'm Johnny." She giggled, "I know who you are. I'm Rina Frost."

"Well, Rina Frost," Johnny said smiling, "How old are you?"

She bit her bottom lip and grinned, "I'm fourteen, but in a few hours, I'll be fifteen."

"Really?" he asked grabbing her hand in his, "I'm fourteen, too."

"I know." She said giggling again.

Peter had never heard his sister giggle so much in his life.

"Well, I'm glad you know, Rina." Johnny said pulling her close. She smiled and kissed him again, but put her hand against his cheek. A tear streamed down her face as she thought about the horrible things that would happen to him.

He gently wiped away her tear, "What's wrong?"

"Don't join Porter." She said before she could stop herself.

His eyes showed understanding in her words. He nodded, "Ok, I wont." He kissed her quickly before saying, "I have to go now, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Rina smiled at him and nodded, "I live over there, come by when ever tomorrow night."

He smiled back and nodded. He gave her a small kiss before turning away and walking back to his group of friends.

Rina plopped back down next to Peter and sighed as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we know where Johnny's from now." Peter said with a chuckle.

Rina giggled and sighed again, "Yeah, and I know where it is." Her lip quivered and she started to cry.

"Rina," Peter said pulling her to look at him, "why are you crying?"

"I just stopped him from dying." She choked.

"But I thought that was a good thing." Peter said rubbing her shoulder softly.

"It is Peter!" she said smiling, "I don't have to loose him now."

Peter smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Well, even though he is a boy, and you're my little sister, I'm happy you got him back. You know what else?"

Rina shook her head, "No, what?"

"I forgot your birthday was tomorrow." Peter said deadpan. Rina laughed, "That's all right Peter. I forgot when your was too."

He laughed and wrapped his other arm around her.

* * *

Alyssa giggled as Mike kissed her over and over, telling her how much he loved her.

"I love you too, Mike." She said kissing him back every time.

"Good," he said pulling her down into the sand with him, "cuz, I'm not letting you go for a while."

Alyssa put her head against his chest and sighed, "Not that I'd let you let me go."

He laughed, kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her middle, "Happy to hear it."

"You know what I'm happy about?" she asked turning to face him. He shook his head, "I'm happy to be back home."

"But your not home." Mike said. Her eyes lowered to look at his chest, "Sorry." He mumbled.

"I meant," She said, "this is where I live so its home. Besides," she got closer to him, "I don't have you in new York, 1823." He smiled and kissed her again lying down with her in the sand. She pulled away and grinned at him.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle. She shrugged and kissed him again. He didn't protest at all, as she played with the hair on the back of his head.

She pulled away and put her head against his shoulder, "I love you Mike, and I'm sorry about kissing Peter and Davy before."

"It's all right," Mike said with a sigh, "You just gotta know, that killed me. What hurt the most was when you and Peter left the room together."

"I know, but I as trying to get one of you out of there so I could help you." She responded, "You were too mad at me to care, and Davy couldn't catch a hint. The only reason I got out of there with Peter was because Porter was getting aggravated with me."

"So is Peter a better kisser than me?" Mike asked jokingly.

Alyssa giggled, "I don't know, Peter was too busy trying not to notice me."

"I tried too," Mike said, "But it didn't really work."

"I know," Alyssa said snuggling into him, "I think we better be getting back to the pad."

She stood up and pulled Mike up next to her.

"But it's still early, Lyss." He said before kissing her again.

"I know, but I need to get my clothes so I can go home." She responded grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the pad.

"You don't wanna stay at the pad tonight?" Mike asked, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"Well, I don't know." She responded as they walked up the porch steps together.

"Rina's staying here for a while, so why don't you?" Mike opened the door for her and pulled her in.

"Oh, I see," she said jokingly, "You still think Peter's mad about you kissing Rina."

He started to laugh, "I didn't kiss her," he started to chase after her, "I saved her life, would you rather her be dead?"

"Oh, but you've forgotten one thing, Michael." Alyssa said shutting his bedroom door before he could come in.

"Oh yeah?" Mike said from the hall way, "What exactly is that?" he was quietly picking the lock as they went through their conversation.

"Rina can't die unless Peter or an open flame kills her."

The door slowly opened and he saw Alyssa sprawled out on his bed snuggled into the covers.

He laughed and leaned over her, "Right," he said, "I forgot. Anyway, it's the thought that counts." She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

About an hour later, Mike and Alyssa were snuggled together in his bed when they heard the back door open and close.

They're back." Mike stated sitting up.

"So?" Alyssa said pulling him back down next to her. He looked at her and then at the door.

"But what if they find out where we are?" he asked.

"I don't care if they know where we are," Alyssa said kissing his nose and cuddling back into his chest, "Or if they find out what we've been doing. This is your bedroom right?"

"Yep." Mike said with a nod, "But that doesn't stop them from entering."

Suddenly there was a knock in the door, "See?" Mike said kissing her forehead, "WHAT?" he yelled at the door.

"Uh, Mike? It's Peter," Mike and Alyssa heard giggles from the hall and glanced at each other, "Um, well, Rina wants to know what you're doing."

Mike stood up and put his swim trunks back on quickly, and opened the door, "Well then why doesn't she ask?" he said with a smirk.

"Well, Mike," Rina said smirking back, "I'm only fourteen, still very immature might I add, and I probably would've barged in."

"Good point." Alyssa said from behind Mike as she slipped one of his shirts over her head. She stood behind Mike and grinned. Rina and Micky started to laugh at her face, but stopped when Mike gave them a stern look.

"Ok, ok, fine," Peter said, "We'll leave you two to be alone, geez."

"That's all right, Pete," Mike said chuckling, "We already were alone." They both stepped out of the room and followed the three downstairs.

Mike looked at the messy living room and sighed loudly, "Guys," he said, "We gotta clean this place up a little bit." He turned his gaze to his three roommates, "All right then we'll be doing that tomorrow."

Mike started toward the kitchen and Peter had an idea, "Rina, go wash the dishes."

"What?" she asked, "No, you clean them, it's your house."

"And from what you told Johnny, its yours too, so go." Peter said raising his eyebrows at her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and did the same. Peter let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, I'll help you. How's that?"

She giggled and stopped Mike in the doorway, "Go snuggle with Lyssa, Mike."

"But-," he started.

"But nuthin," Peter said, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder, "We all know you want to." Mike nodded and hurried over to a curled up Alyssa on the couch. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She grinned at him and burrowed into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and said, "I love you too, Mike." He kissed her cheek and shut his own eyes.

Davy and Micky sat nearby playing cards with Mr. Schneider at the table.

"So Micky," Davy said, "Did find any girls on the beach?"

Micky giggled nervously and looked across the table at him, "Maybe, why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Davy responded, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come on a date with me?"

Micky frowned, "WHAT?"

"Ok, not what I meant." Davy said suddenly, and turning four shades of red, "I meant I met this girl, and she needs a date for her sister if I want any shot at all."

"Oh," Micky let out a sigh of relief, "Sure I guess when is it?"

"Don't know," Davy shrugged, "I'll have to call her to find out."

"Cool," Micky yawned. He opened his mouth to say something else, but a shot of water hit him in the back of the head, soaking his hair, and the collar of his shirt. He slowly turned around to see Peter bent over clutching his stomach in laughter, and Rina holding the hose for the sink with both hands. She grinned sheepishly ay Micky and said, "Sorry."

Micky stood up and moved toward her and held out his hand. She handed him the hose and ducked for cover, but nothing came. Rina and Peter looked over at Micky and saw him put the hose the way it belonged before yawning again, "You guys aren't aloud to wash the dishes together anymore."

"Yes sir." Rina mumbled out of habit when she got in trouble. She looked over at Peter, whose face was red from holding his laughter, and stuck out her tongue, "now," Micky said, "I'm going to bed, I think Rina that now might be a good time to finish this and head there your self."

Rina nodded and turned back to the sink. Micky gave Peter a 'this isn't over look' before turning and going up the stairs with another yawn.

Davy couldn't hold in his laughter any more, and busted out, "You guys, that was awesome!"

"I was aiming for Peter." Rina growled.

"Well, I didn't do anything to deserve it." Peter said defensively.

"Let's not forget," Rina said, "You almost killed me yesterday."

"But I didn't." Peter mumbled drying the dishes she'd handed him before she squirted Micky.

"All right you two are definitely related." Davy said before turning t go.

"We actually aren't related," Peter said, "Rina was adopted remember?"

"Close enough." Davy said over his shoulder as he went upstairs himself.

When Peter and Rina finished the dishes Mike and Alyssa were still on the couch.

"Mike?" Rina whispered in his ear, poking him in the shoulder, "Don't you wanna go get in bed?"

"No." Mike mumbled, "go away."

"Mike," Peter said, "Alyssa can go with you."

Mike opened his eyes and looked down at Alyssa in his lap, "All right, fine." Mike picked Alyssa up and carried her upstairs with out waking her up.

Rina giggled and sat down in Mike's place.

"Oh, no," Peter said, "You go to bed too." He pointed to the downstairs guest bedroom.

Rina sighed, "Fine." She stood up and went to the door. She turned back toward him, "Peter?"

"Yes Rina?" he asked.

"Goodnight."

"g'night, Rin." He responded with a grin. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in yet another hug. He chuckled and put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you Peter." She whispered.

"I love you too, Rina." She said as she pulled away, "Now go to bed." He led her to the giant guestroom bed and giggled. Once she was settled and comfy, he kissed her cheeks, "Goodnight, Rina." He walked to the doorway and shut off the light.

"Goodnight Peter." She said sleepily as he shut the door. When he figured she was asleep he went to bed himself. He climbed into his own warm blankets and buried his face in his pillows. He thought about all the things that had happened to them in the past two days. Just before sleep overcame him, he came to the conclusion that he was glad he had his little sister back, and that he was happy to be home and finally going to sleep in his nice warm bed.


End file.
